Talk:Pussycat
David Gribble Why are my entries regarding David Gribble being removed? I haven't said anything insulting about the poor lad, in fact I have great respect for him. RIP David. Ah sorry, didn't see that toonganondorf had moved it to the team cold fusion page. What exactly happened David though? Was a lovely lad in fairness to the guy. As is his father Alan. Any truth in the following: Was Alan present when David was killed? And did the team sell the robot because they couldn't face the memories? Just curious to find out, don't want to include any false statements. :All I know is that he died in his parents arms. You can read the sad news on Tectonic Robot Wars, there's a heading there that links to it. Pussycat continued to compete, but the Gribbles left during Series 7, giving it to Stuart Barnwell. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:16, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks very much. To be honest I was a massive Pussycat fan, but I only heard of his death a few days ago and it's left me stunned. Pictures Am I the only one, or is anybody else not able to view any picture with Pussycat in it? 'Helloher (talk) 21:29, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :They're all fine for me, maybe its your browser or something? ManUCrazy 22:45, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I had the same trouble with their images on Tectonic, if that helps. Helloher (talk) 17:52, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I can see them all fine. I imagine it is something to do with your browser. Christophee (talk) 19:00, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::There are a fair few Tectonic images that don't show up for me either. Here, on the other hand, I can see everything fine. It will come good with time. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:40, September 24, 2009 (UTC) County Llama, I presume that Stu Barnwell lives in Worcstershire, so that is why the announcer said it was from there. Pussycat from before that (Team Cold Fustion era) was from Gloucstershire. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 14:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I've put both on Pussycat as categories, like Mortis has. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:41, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::And I meant operating the weapon, not driving for Herrick in my previous edit. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:46, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Torque Reaction Does Pussycat definitely have torque reaction weaponry? It's classed there on the thwackbots page, but the description of that weapon type doesn't really seem to match Pussycat (to me at least). Christophee (talk) 23:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :No it doesn't. I don't know who put it in. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:02, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I noticed an IP added it a while back, but I wasn't sure whether it was right so I left it. Christophee (talk) 00:05, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Immobilisation Is Pussycat's loss against Tornado (the one where Sir Killalot was set on fire) counted as being because it was stranded on it's side or because it's mechanics had been disabled? I saw some twitches close to the end, but then the wheels stopped and they seemed incapable driving the robot forwards or backwards. I'm curious about this because it would determine who out of Pussycat and Wild Thing is the most successful robot in Robot Wars to have never lost via mechanical failure. User:MassiveDestruction49 (talk) 17:56, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Pussycat was still running, just unable to move across the arena floor, due to the missing wheels and the tyres jamming the axles. This was counted as a proper immobilisation before, and Wild Thing was considered the most successful, but was changed as the consensus was that it didn't really count, and Wild Thing was immobilised fighting Razer. Datovidny (talk) 18:06, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah, ok thanks for that explanation, though i'm not sure that Razer immobilised Wild Thing. They did have a lot of repairs to do, but it was still moving up until the point where Razer picked it up for the last time before it was dropped into the pit, and it didn't look like Razer was piercing anything terminal that last time. User:MassiveDestruction49 (talk) 18:39, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Annihilator One thing I noticed during the first Annihilator in Extreme 1, was that Pussycat had been immobilized during the first round, around the time/after Thermidor 2. Although it's not a defeat for Pussycat, this should surely mean that Wild Thing holds the honor to never to have a mechanical failure? --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 13:00, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Why they're not returning for 2016 I've just read that the team wanted to return but couldn't because they couldn't upgrade in time. Anyone got any more detail? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:24, June 17, 2016 (UTC) 2nd or 3rd Cold Fusion robot There were two distinctly different Bodyhammer robots. The only thing they shared was the RC gear and ESC. To me that makes Pussycat the third robot. --Robinherrick (talk) 17:14, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :That we understand and appriciate, however, at the end of the day, it's still the same robot at heart. I believe we call this the "Ship of Theseus paradox", and technically the House Robots follow the same rule. More to the point, it's consistent with how we've done other articles on sequel robots and we do try to keep consistent with our articles as and when we can. I'm sure Roadblock and Killerhurtz were rebuilt numerous times, but Beast of Bodmin and Terrorhurtz have always been listed as the teams' "second robot", respectively. Likewise, Panic Attack between Series 2 and 3 was rebuilt four times, yet it was the Series 4 version that was known as "Panic Attack 2". So, whilst there are two Bodyhammer builds, they're still technically both Bodyhammer. If it'll help, we could reword it for you so it doesn't throw seconds or thirds into the article. CrashBash (talk) 17:23, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Point taken.--Robinherrick (talk) 17:28, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :::If there is any way we can reword it, you're more than welcome to make a suggestion. Perhaps if we just said it was the successor to Bodyhammer? CrashBash (talk) 17:30, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yes, that's fine --Robinherrick (talk) 17:32, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::OK, sorted. Hope this is to your liking. CrashBash (talk) 17:35, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Extreme 2 paintwork = Mourning? I just thought about this but could it be possible the reason why Pussycat was painted black could be because of David Gribble's death s a sign of mourning? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:02, October 16, 2016 (UTC) :Potentially, but it could be for many other reasons TBH. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:21, October 16, 2016 (UTC)